We're All Mudbloods Lemons
by Persephone Snape
Summary: Dumbledore pairs Draco and Hermione to search through Merlin's past due to Voldermort rising and gaining strength. They're unhappy about it but the past reveals some life changing secrets. P.s. BABY! Juicy Lemons! Have T version to!
1. Chapter 1

This story is dedicated to Sugar-N-Spice98! She came up with the story line and I'm just making it into a story!

Dumbledore sat in his office at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry rubbing his aged temples. Voldermort was gaining more support by the day. He was pretty sure even a few students or more were already death eaters. The Order members are severely outnumbered, even if Harry could defeat Voldermort that didn't mean his followers wouldn't go for revenge. He just had to think of a way to gain more people for the light. As he looked around his brightly colored office and all its weird trinkets and the portraits of the past headmasters an idea struck him. Lately he had been observing Draco Malfoy. He seemed to be becoming paler than usual and frightened. Always looking around nervously like someone was watching and waiting for him to do something. All the slytherins looked up to Draco so if Dumbledore could get Draco to switch sides he might be able to find out more information than Snape was able to get and could get the students on his side as well. Now how to do that was a different story. Malfoy wouldn't be easily suede to change sides because of his parent's. Mainly his mother, because Snape had told him that Voldermort had threatened his mother's life if he didn't take the mark.

"Minnie my dear could you come in here?" Dumbledore asked her picture frame on his ornate desk that was cluttered with papers and candy. The Deputy's face turned into a scowl in the picture frame then promptly disappeared. Dumbledore chuckled at the display of his beloved wife. She always did have a mind of her own. The fire place roared to life as Minerva stepped through dusting soot off her burgundy robes, then casting a clean spell on her hair which was in a tight severe bun on top of her head.

"What is it Albus? You know I have schedules to work on. The students will be here in a week." Minerva said in her thick Scottish accent. Dumbledore chuckled at her knowing she had those schedules done since a month after the school year ended.

"Of course you do my dear I just have a quick question and then you may go stare at your schedules." He replied with his blue eyes twinkling. Minerva huffed by didn't say anything as she waited for Dumbledore to explain why he dragged her away from her classroom.

"I need to find a way to bring the students together. A way that would change those following the path of Voldermort minds, so that they may follow the right path." At this Minerva's forehead wrinkled in thought. She too had been worried about some of her students, especially the Slytherins. Although finding a way to change their minds when they were raised since infancy to hate muggleborns and purebloods are better than everyone. It would require some serious altering.

"I think we should pair the muggleborns and halfbloods with purebloods in some sort of project to bring them together and help them realize they're not so different, but how?" Dumbledore stated with his wrinkled hands clasped on his desk. Minerva sat in the plush red chair across from him wondering how to as well.

After some time of just sitting there contemplating on how to set them up in a way that would make it seem for academic purposes, yet help bring them together so that they may see that they're really not so different from each other.

"How about a parenting course? That would bring them together and would be to prepare them for the real world." Minerva said sitting up straighter. Dumbledore nodded in consideration but ultimately shaking his head no.

"That would only help the older students and they might spend too much time with the children or fighting each other. We need something for everyone, so the young ones grow up with the knowledge that magic is for everyone with the ability, not just for those who parents r magical."

"How about an in depth history class? That teaches were magic came from and why we have it. We could partner the students and assign them a magical person way back then to do a report on." Dumbledore looked up at Minerva with that same twinkle knowing that she figured out what they needed. A lot of the magical ancestors didn't have magical parents and they gave off to the now pureblood generation.

"That just might work Minnie. We'll spend the rest of the week deciding who to pair up and what person they need to research. Now I must insist on finding the perfect match for our young Malfoy. He's the leader of the slytherins and they all look up to him. We need someone smart and very stubborn." Minnie's mouth tightened into a thin line knowing who Albus wanted to use. Sighing in defeat she nodded her head in consent.

"Very good it's decided. Lemon drop my dear?" Albus said clapping his hands causing Minerva to roll her eyes and smile fondly at the old man. She just hoped they weren't signing over her favorite student's life.

AUTHOR'S NOTE! SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER JUST A TEASER BEGINNING. THEY WILL GET LONGER. JUST WANTED A DRMTAIC ENTRANCE LOL.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE: I forgot to mention that everything except the plot belongs to J.K. Rowling and whoever else. I own story and Sugar-N-Spice98 owns plot. She gave me the idea

One week later saw the old and new students arriving for another year at Hogwarts. Hermione sat with her friends at the long table in the great hall hoping for a normal year. As usual Professor McGonagall sorted the first years and they all clapped when one was put in Gryffindor. Once the sorting was over Professor Dumbledore stood up to make his announcement.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts students. For some of you this is the beginning of your schooling and for the rest it is a time to continue learning. The care taker has asked me to inform you that he has the list of rules for you and that you stay away from the Forbidden Forest as it is forbidden. I also would like to announce that starting this year we have a new class that everyone must take. It is a History class of sorts so that you may learn where magic originated from. For in these dark days in our lives we need to be united as one not torn because of foolish beliefs. Each of you will receive a pamphlet on who your partner is and who you must research together. Also I feel the need to warn you that you are being graded by your effort as a team and how well you do on it. Should only one of you do the assignment you both will fail and have to retake your year, and yes we will know if you both have put effort into it. That is all. Let's eat." With that Dumbledore clapped his hands and a great feast appeared on the table. Ron dug right in not really caring what Dumbledore had to say but Harry and Hermione were worried.

"Harry what if he puts you with Draco? I mean he can't be serious. He's dangerous." Hermione said shooting a glance at the Slytherin table where Draco was shooting daggers at them. Apparently he also thought that's what the head master had planned.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine. As long as Dumbledore is alive they can't touch me. Right?" Harry said a little unsure.

"That's right mate, even if the ferret is a death eater." Ron said through a mouth of food. Hermione made a face at Ron's display of manners or lack of.

"You don't know that he's a death eater. All the same we should still keep an eye out. Besides who knows, we might not get paired with him." Hermione said trying to be optimistic. Harry eyed her like it was unlikely but went back to his food while Ron was too busy shoving his face. Honestly Hermione didn't see why Harry liked Ron so much. She sure didn't but knew everyone thought they'd make a perfect couple. Also Harry was her best friend so she would put up with Ron even if she didn't want to.

Hermione spared one more glance at the Slytherin table where Draco sat between his two goons looking worse for wear. This gave Hermione a bad feeling. If Draco was worried then she should probably be too. Once dinner was over a white envelope appeared in front of everyone. Hermione slowly opened hers fearing for the worst. Before she was able to read the letter inside she heard Harry groan aloud.

"What is it Harry? Who'd you get?" She asked looking frantic.

"I've been paired with Pansy Parkinson." He said looking put out as he looked over at the pretty brunette who was just opening her envelope. Pansy then promptly screamed at it then fainted making Madam Pomfrey run to her. Everyone watched as the 5th year was levitated out of the great hall.

"That's just great. My partner fainted because she's paired with me. What next?" Harry asked sarcasticly, but Hermione wasn't paying attention. Her honey brown eyes were glued to the piece of paper in her hands. On it sealed her fate with one Draco Malfoy as her partner for the rest of the year. She was stuck with him for, according to the sheet, at least 3 hours every day including weekends till the end of the entire school year. The entire school year with Malfoy, bane of her and her friend's existence and hater of "mudbloods", and with that she also promptly fainted.

Hermione woke with a start to find Harry sitting by her bed with a worried expression on his handsome face. If she didn't see him as a brother she would try to take him for herself. It'd save her from Ron at least. Speaking of him he was nowhere to be seen.

"Harry? What happened? Where's Ron?" She rambled out. Harry smiled at her usual 'must know everything at once' persona.

"First off slow down there. You hit your head pretty hard on the floor. Second you found out Malfoy is your partner for the year. I feel for you. Third Ron is off somewhere with Lavender again. So how are you feeling?" Hermione let everything Harry had just told her sink in. She was stuck with Malfoy, her head was killing her, and Ron wouldn't bug her for a while at least. It all made her want to faint again but she repressed the urge turning to Harry to give him a fake smile.

"So who's Ron paired with?" She asked with fake enthusiasm.

"Lucky sod is paired with Lavender," Harry grumbled looking angry, "At least he likes his partner. Pansy hates my guts and she's probably a death eater!"

"Harry lower your voice. You'll get into trouble. Besides where is Pansy? I thought she fainted as well." Hermione said scrunching her thin eyebrows together. She had become quite the beauty over the years. Her unruly hair as wild as ever but fit her mature face. Her button nose softly dusted with freckles and her mouth was soft and plump. Her body matured into a young woman with large breasts, a thin waist leading down to full hips, a plump butt, and mile long legs.

"Yeah she did. She already left. I tried talking to her but she just glared at me and stomped off. Although I'd rather have her than Malfoy."

"Thanks Harry. You're making me feel soooo much better." She said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. Harry gave a sheepish grin and reached over for Hermione's hand. They were as close as siblings got and a lot of people mistook it for a relationship.

"Well isn't this just cute." Malfoy sneered making Harry and Hermione jump. They hadn't even heard someone walk in. Hermione was the first to recover.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She asked trying to look as dignified as she could while being propped up in a bed.

"Oh nothing. Just thought I'd check on my 'partner'. After all we're going to be spending lots of time together mudblood. Wouldn't want miss perfect to fail now would we." He turned and walked out of the room smirking making Hermione's blood boil.

"Why that stupid little ferret. If I wasn't worried about my grades I'd cause us to be held back just to irritate him." Hermione said pursing her lips together in an angry frown. Harry reached for her hand again.

"It'll be alright 'Mione. He's jerk we all know that. A good looking jerk, but a jerk all the same" He said grinning. Hermione laughed at him. No one but her knew he was gay. He'd make Peter Pan on ice skates look straight.

"Oh Harry you're impossible", she said with a fond smile, "now get me out of here." Harry jumped to do as she asked. With him gone to find Madam Pomfrey Hermione now had time to think about Malfoy. Was he planning something foul? Was he going to offer her to the Dark Lord? Hermione didn't even know if he was a death eater but she knew his father was one. Like father like son was the saying. She just prayed it wasn't going to be like that in this case.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! AND Sugar-N-Spice98 YOU MAY KNOW THE PLOT BUT THE SURPRISE HAS YET TO BE REVEALED! THANKS FOR READING! AND UBER NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE MORE!


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I STILL OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY AND THE PLOT BELONG TO Sugar-N-Spice98.

Draco stormed down the halls of Hogwarts. He had just had a confrontation with Hermione and 'stupid Potter'. He was muttering angrily to himself.

'Why did Potter have to be there? He ruins everything. Bet they're dating. They make me sick.'

He stormed past some 4th year hufflepuffs who jumped out of his way as he glared at anything and everyone. He didn't know why seeing Potter and Granger hold hands made him so mad. He originally went there to tell Granger that he'd rather fail than work with her but seeing that changed his mind. He told himself it was because he could torture her for 3 hours every day without Potter being there to play hero. He came to the portrait that lead into slytherins common area. He stopped took a deep breathe muttered the password and walked in. In the corner was Pansy throwing darts at a picture of Potter.

"Hey heard you got golden boy as a partner." Draco said sitting in a black leather chair near her.

"Yep." Pansy replied not looking at him.

"That's got to suck."

"Yep."

"You seem angry."

"Yep."

"Ok can you say something besides yep?"

"Nope."

"Pansy!" Draco yelled making her jump.

"Alright. Jeez what's jumped down your knickers? I'm mad. Ok? I'm stuck with golden boy for the rest of the year! He's a retard!" Pansy vented and threw a dart particularly hard at the pictures head. Draco chuckled at her. He knew she thought he was the hottest thing ever but according to her 'was too wrapped around Granger's bushy hair to care about any other females'.

"At least you're not with Gryffindor's Princess. I swear I'll be decapitated just by looking at her wrong ever since Potter learned how to use a wand."

"He's always known how to use a wand." She defended then did a double take. "Just not very well." Draco chuckled. She was quite the character.

"Alright I'll leave your precious Potty alone. At least you like your partner. Mine will probably kill me with useless information she's bound to ramble off."

"Yeah stupid Granger. Wish she'd disappear. Leave Potter alone for someone worthy of him," Pansy sniffed with her head held high. Draco shook his head at her. He could swear she was bi-polar if he wasn't afraid to get hexed into his next life. Granger was going to be a problem though. He had enough on his plate. His mission was of the utmost importance. If he failed they'd kill his mother and then him. Snape was on his side at least. He would protect him as much as he could. Even made an unbreakable vow with his mother to protect him. If anyone was a true death eater it was his uncle. He would do anything for the Dark Lord even if it meant sacrificing his own Godson. So to say Draco was shocked when he found out he had made the vow was an understatement. He was none the less grateful for it though. Snape was many things but non loyal was not one of them. People just had to be in an order of greatest importance to least importance to him, and Draco was in the least compartment.

He really didn't want to kill Dumbledore but he had no choice. It was either the old codger or him and his mother. It was also of great importance to be favored by the Dark Lord. It meant safety and less torture sessions. Hopefully Granger would keep her nosey self out of his business. Maybe he could avoid her if he just dropped off whatever he found out about whoever they had to do the report on. Tomorrow they would find out. First thing after breakfast and he'd be stuck with Granger. If only she wasn't so damn smart.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET THIS UP. MY DAUGHTER HAD TO GET 4 SHOTS IN HER THIGHS AND WASN'T A HAPPY CAMPER FOR AWHILE THERE LOL. THANK YOU SO MART FOR THE INCREDIBLE REVIEWS. YOU MAKE WRITING THIS SEEM ALL WORTH IT!


	4. Chapter 4

The next day all the student's gathered into the great hall for breakfast. Hermione was walking next to Harry chewing on her lower lip. Harry noticed her nervousness and put his arm around her trying to comfort her.

"Hey Potter why don't you and your mudblood get a room?" Pansy sneered at them from the Slytherin table. Harry glared at her and pulled Hermione closer as they went to the Gryffindor table. They sat down at the end nearest the heads table waiting for food and information.

"Good morning students. I hope you all slept well and are ready for a new day to start your project. In front of you will appear a form on who you and your partner will be studying and writing your report on. Afterwards you will have a free period this morning and continue your class schedule. Good luck." Dumbledore announced and sat down to eat the breakfast that appeared in front of everyone.

Hermione looked ill. She kept glancing over at Malfoy who had a permanent scowl on his face.

"Harry this has got to be the worst idea Dumbledore has ever come up with." She said while putting jam on a piece of toast. Harry glanced over to see Pansy trying to freeze them over with her glare. He gave Hermione a weak grin and nodded in agreement.

Over at the Slytherin table Draco was nudging Pansy who wouldn't quit glaring at how cozy Granger was being with Harry.

"Pansy stop glaring and eat. You really want a Mudblood's seconds?" Draco asked

"Yeah right. Granger's too stuck up to give anything up." Pansy said moving her stare to food.

"I don't know. Most guys aren't so lovey and touchy unless they're getting some." Draco smirked trying to get a rise out of Pansy. Pansy slowly turned her head to look at Draco. The look on her face could probably kill if it were possible. Draco swallowed and gave her a weak grin, putting his hands in the air in surrender. Pansy gave him one last glare before continuing to eat.

After Breakfast white envelopes appeared in front of everyone. Hermione slowly opened hers and peaked in. One word was written on it. Merlin. She had to research the biggest "pureblood" there ever was. Just freaking great. She glanced over to Malfoy and saw him smirking at her like he won the house cup. From the looks of it he was going to take some serious joy out of showing her how "unworthy" she is to be a witch.

"Who did you get Harry?" She asked trying to ignore Malfoy.

"Uhm, Niniane? What's a Niniane?" Harry asked looking confused.

"All I know is she was a fairy woman. And I think she was bad." Hermione replied getting up from the table to head the library to do research. She glanced over to see Malfoy and Parkinson heading there way. She nudged Harry and watched him immediately go rigid when he spotted them as well. Hermione put her arm through Harry's for reassurance even though he looked unsure himself.

"Hello Granger and Potter, looks like we'll be working closely this year." Malfoy sneered. Pansy was looked ready to tear Hermione apart. Hermione wrinkled her brow in confusion at Pansy's look. She looked up at Harry as if asking if he knew why. He shrugged.

"Right so how about we head to the library to get started." Hermione said trying to act as friendly as possible. Draco sneered and turned on the spot walking away quite fast with Pansy following. Hermione felt Harry take a deep breathe so she did as well and followed to two grouchy Slytherins. Once in the library Harry and Hermione joined their partners in separate parts of the library.

Hermione was sitting across from Draco with a pile of books she had to get to start the research. So far she had read three books against his barely one and they hadn't said one word to each other. All the books Hermione had read wasn't helping them at all. They all just said Merlin was the greatest and most powerful wizard ever and then went on to talk about things he had accomplished. Nothing on his life before he became a great wizard. Hermione huffed and slammed the book close making Malfoy look up and raise one eyebrow at her.

"That's a bit childish don't you think Granger?" He drawled at her. Hermione was just about to give him a piece of her mind when they heard a crash somewhere near Harry and Pansy. They both jumped and ran over.

"And I don't ever want to her you call Hermione a mudblood again or I will have no problem being held back! You slimely little bitch!" Harry screamed at a scared looking Pansy. The crash had been the chair Harry had previously been occupying.

"Don't talk to her like that Potter!" Draco yelled pulling his wand out. Harry pulled his out as well and they started staring each other down. Draco was just about to send a curse Harry's way when a shrill voice broke the match.

"What on earth are you doing in my library?" Madam Pince whispered harshly. Harry and Draco put there wands away immediately. "You two Headmaster's office and you other two are going to be joining them as witnesses." Madam Pince said pointing to the four students. The students solemnly walked to Dumbledore's office. Harry once again put his arm around Hermione as he usually did. Pansy continually glared at the back of Hermione's head with Draco next to her glaring at Potter. They made it to the gargoyle and said the password "honeybuns".

"What the hell is a honey bun?" Pansy asked completely confused.

"A honey bun is a muggle snack." Hermione huffed making Pansy roll her eyes as they went up the spiral staircase. They came to the door before Dumbledore's office and Harry knocked twice.

"Enter." Dumbledore said from the other side. The four students walked in and stood in front of Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore looked up and clasped his hands in front of him up top his mahogany desk and looked at them over his half moon shaped glasses.

"Now why are you four here?" He asked. Harry stepped up and said "That would be because of Parkinson and myself. She called Hermione some choice names and I defended her. I had jumped out my chair and yelled at her. The noise caused Hermione and Malfoy to come over and Malfoy drew his wand on me so I drew mine." Dumbledore nodded at the explanation and looked at the other three.

"Is this true Ms. Parkinson?" Dumbledore asked looking over at the two glaring Slytherins.

"More or less." She grumbled. Dumbledore nodded again.

"Why did you call Ms. Granger some choice names? And I would prefer not to know what words you used." Pansy didn't answer just stared at the ground.

"I see. Well Mr. Potter you have one day of detention for pulling your wand out even though it was self defense and Ms. Parkinson you will have a month's worth of detention every weekend. Mr. Malfoy you will have a week of detention for pulling your wand out first, Ms. Granger you are free to go about your day." He said dismissing the students.

They walked out and immediately and went their separate ways. Hermione tried to keep up with Harry as he headed for the ROR. He seemed upset.

"Harry slow down! My legs are shorter than yours!" She yelled as she tried to keep up with his pace. He finally stopped in front of the room and paced back and forth three times before the door became visible and they walked in. The room provided a comfortable sitting area with a plush light brown love seat in front of a roaring fire. The walls were a dark brown as was the carpet. There was a coffee table in front of the love seat that had 2 butterbeers ready for them.

"So what did she say that was so bad" Hermione questioned once they sat down. Harry stared into the flames with his butterbeer in his hand. Hermione patiently waited for him to answer. Finally he looked up at Hermione who was one of the first friends he ever had and the only one to ever stay true to him. She was always there. He took a deep breathe a quick swig of his drink before he began.

"She said you were a filthy little bitch of a mudblood who didn't deserve someone like me and that I should drop you like the piece of shit you are for the more nobler bloods." He said looking very angry. Hermione scooted over and put her head on his shoulder as they leaned on the love seat butterbeers forgotten.

"I don't mind Harry. That stuff doesn't bother me anymore. They're just jealous that I got my powers from muggles and am smarter than them." Hermione said trying to calm Harry down.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Still makes me angry though. You're worth more than they'll ever be."

"You say that now then you meet a hot pureblood stud and be like Hermione who?" She laughed making him laugh.

"Never. You two will just have to share my oh so valuable time." He said grinning finally. They relaxed for a little bit longer both thinking of what tomorrow would bring. Both seemed to only picture total disaster.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning dawned bright and clear, as the rays of the sun filtered into the ROR where Hermione and Harry were asleep on the couch. The light waking Hermione first.

'I don't remember there being a window..' She thought sleepily. Harry woke up as Hermione moved to get up blinking himself awake.

"Ugh Hermione, turn out the sun." He said throwing his arms round his eyes. Hermione gave him a fond smile and pushed him off the couch.

"Time to get up sleepy head. We have busy day ahead of us." She said to the boy sprawled on the floor laughing at his dramatic act.

"I don't wan ta get up though Hermy Ninny." He said into the carpeted floor.

"Did you just call me a ninny?" She asked with fake anger in her voice. Harry jumped off the floor and turned around to face her waving his arms in a wild no manner and shaking his head.

"Of course not. I would never call you that." He said trying to gravel so she didn't hex him. When Harry saw her smirk and playful glint in her beautiful chocolate eyes he grinned and pushed her into the couch to tickle her. Hermione was giggling so loud begging him to stop with tears in her eyes.

"Oh please Harry hahahaha stop it.. hahaha.." She laughed trying to escape. Harry relented and they both slid to the floor in happy tears. Hermione gently punched Harry for tickling her and he messed her already crazy hair up. They pulled themselves up off the floor and went into the two new bathrooms the ROR created for them complete with clothes and essentials.

Both dressed and ready for the day they headed down to the great hall for breakfast. It was a Friday so they had to spend most the day with their partners for 6th and 7th years only had one class for the day. Hermione was dreading it. Harry just didn't care as long as Parkinson kept her mouth shut.

Over at the Slytherin table Draco and Pansy were already seated shooting daggers at Granger and Potter. They were still beyond pissed at getting into trouble because of them. Well Pansy started it but Potter should have just agreed with her. Stupid Golden Boy. No matter how miffed Pansy was though she still wanted Harry. She was determined to take him from the mudblood no matter the cost, and Draco was willing to help.

"So all we need to do is slip some anamortia and Harry's mine!" Pansy said giggling. Draco hated her giggle. It sounded like an animal's squeal before they died. Not that he'd tell her that. He just nodded his head and handed her the vial filled with pink liquid and a piece of Pansy's hair.

Harry heard the horrible giggle and glanced back at Parkinson. He didn't like the way she was looking at him. He nudged Hermione to get her attention.

"I think Parkinson has lost her mind. She keeps giving me this weird look." He said looking uncomfortable. Hermione glanced over at her and turned back to Harry.

"She looks like she's in love with you Harry. An insane kind of way but still. Even though she looks crazed you can tell by the way she's glued to you with adoring eyes."

"Really? Because all I see is mad scientist eyes." Hermione laughed out loud at this almost spewing her pumpkin juice. Ron who had been sitting across from them only half listening looked confused.

"What's a mad scientist?" He asked killing the mood for Harry and Hermione.

"Nothing Ron. It would take too long to explain and we need to get to potions." Hermione said picking her book bag off the floor that she had a house elf grab from her dorm. Harry copied and they made their way to the dungeons for potions leaving Ron behind.

"Why are we friends with him again?" Harry asked like he was just now realizing how useless the redhead was. Hermione smirked and shook her head. Harry could be so slow sometimes. They walked down the stairs to the dungeon where the classroom was only to run into Parkinson and Malfoy at the door. Harry glared at them while Hermione ignored them.

"So Harry I wanted to apologize for yesterday. It was completely out of line. I hope you can forgive me" Pansy said in what he assumed was her 'sultry' voice. He blinked a few times then narrowed his eyes at her and turned towards Hermione.

"Wonder where Snape is." He mused completely ignoring Pansy's look of shock and anger.

"It's professor Snape and I'm sure he'll be long soon. He's never late." Hermione replied going along with it for Harry's sake. As they conversed they didn't see Pansy slip the love potion into the small canteen Harry had hanging on the side of his pack. Suddenly the door swung open revealing a sneering Snape. All the students filed in with their heads down going straight to their seats. Snape walked to the front of the class to the chalk board and with a wave of his wand instructions appeared on it.

"Today you will be learning how to brew Felix Felicis, also called 'Liquid Luck'. This process will take 6 months to brew. I have up here with me one cylinder already made. The ingredients are on the board. Now listen very carefully. This potion will kill you if you make a mistake. Or at least make you wish you were dead. You are in the advanced class for a reason. Do be careful not to ruin my classroom with your body parts." Snape sneered before he sat at his desk to grade papers while the students prepared for the task at hand.

After all the students gathered the required necessities Harry and Hermione sat down to work next to each other. Harry leaned over to Hermione.

"Do you really think he's such a heartless bastard all the time?" Harry whispered to Hermione. She glanced up at Snape who was grading papers and then looked over at Harry and shrugged. Harry sighed heavily causing Snape's head to snap up at the culprit making Harry duck trying to look busy. Snape glared at Harry's bent head and returned to his work.

The first part of the process seemed easy enough but needed to be maintained daily. Meaning they'd have to come here for an hour a day even on weekends.

'What next? A marriage law?' Harry thought sarcastically as he saw his quidditch life get blown away into nothing. It was rather upsetting.

Pansy glanced over to see if Harry had drank any yet but so far nothing. She was getting impatient.

"Hey try not to kill us over being a love sick puppy." Draco whispered as he lowered Pansy's flame to the cauldron before it made the first stage explode from overheating. Pansy blushed and nodded her thanks at Draco before focusing her attention back on her project. Glancing towards Harry once in a while when she thought it was safe.

Harry was sweating over his potion s reached for his canteen. He unscrewed the top and went to take a drink. A funny smell assaulted his nostrils. He looked at it funny but decided it was probably from leaving it in there for few days and drank it down. He immediately started to feel funny as the potion took effect. Like he was in love with someone and had to be near them at that instant.

Over at Pansy's table she was silently cheering as she watched Harry's face after drinking the potion. She was so giddy she didn't notice Draco looking at her lap where she hid the potion and her piece of hair.

"Pansy did you forget to add your hair?" Draco asked. Pansy's giddiness deflated as she realized she did forget to add it and watched in anger as Harry tried to pinpoint who he was in love with.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: OK EVERYONE WHO DO YOU WANT HARRY TO BE IN LOVE WITH? I'LL TAKE EVERYONE'S OPINION INTO CONSIDERATION AND PLEASE GIVE A REASON WHY YOU WANT HARRY WITH HIM. REMEMBER HARRY IS GAY! LOVE U ALL! NORMAL REVIEWS ARE WELCOME AS WELL!


	6. Chapter 6

Harry was looking around frantically trying to find the source of his true love. Hermione noticed his movements out of the corner of her eye

"Harry what's wrong?" She asked looking worried.

"I'm not sure but I have to find my true love Hermione. It's urgent!" He said trying to get out of his seat but Hermione was holding him down. They're commotion made everyone in the class start to look their way.

"Harry you need to calm down. What was in your canteen?" She asked still holding him down.

"It was just water. Now let me go!" Harry whispered angrily wanting to get to his love as fast as possible. Hermione took the canteen with her free hand and sniffed. She smelt baby shampoo parchment and warm grass. Anamortia! In her shock Harry got loose and stood up looking around. The noise finally got Snape's attention who was previously occupied with some horrible third year essays. He looked up to see Harry standing while Hermione was trying to drag him down into his seat.

"Mr. Potter take your seat immediately!" Snape sneered at him. Harry froze at that sweet velvety voice. He looked into Snape's eyes grinned and lunged for him.

"Oh Severus my love! How I've waited for you. Come with me to live forever!" Harry declared attaching himself to the shocked professor.

"Mr. Potter remove yourself from my person or I will do it forcibly." Snape growled trying to detach the love sick student.

"Professor someone gave him Anamortia." Hermione said trying to help Harry. Snape narrowed his eyes and looked down to see big green eyes looking up at him with adoration. Snape took a deep breathe.

"Ms. Granger please come with me to the hospital wing. Everyone put a stasis on your potion nd leave. Now!" Snape said and everyone raced out the door leaving the three alone.

"Come with me through the floo. I do not need people seeing this." Snape said gesturing towards Harry who was glued to him. The three walked over to the floo and went straight to the hospital wing. There Snape strode up to madam Pomfrey.

"Mr. Potter has from what I'm told been given a love potion. I need this predicament fixed immediately." Snape said cordially to the matron.

"Oh dear well bring him over to the closest bed and I'll get the antidote. Do you know how he got this?" She asked going through her medicine cabinet.

"Someone slipped it into his canteen ma'am. I'm afraid I don't know who did." Hermione said standing on the other side of the bed. Pomfrey nodded coming over with two bottles.

"Alright Mr. Potter I'm going to perform a quick spell to make sure I've got the right one. If someone's hair is in it then I do but if it's pure then I'll need a different one. Ready?" She asked then performed a spell that made Harry glow a brilliant pink swirling over to Snape. Poppy's eyes got big and nodded her head reaching for the furthest bottle on the table. She handed it to Harry but he shook his head no and hid in Snapes chest making Snape glower at him.

"Mr. Potter take the potion." He said through gritted teeth. Harry did as he was told and promptly got dizzy. Luckily he was near the bed. After a few moments his head cleared up and looked up at Snape with wide eyes.

"I I'm so so so sorry sir. I don't know what came over me." Harry stammered out blushing like a tomato. Snape just glared at him and stormed out looking murderous. Harry pulled Hermione over to him and hid his face in her neck completely embarrassed. Hermione rubbed his back looking shocked and confused. Since there was no hair in the potion it meant they were Harry's true feelings. Snape knew this, she knew this, Poppy knew this but did Harry?

"Harry do you know what happens to a person who drinks a love potion when theres no hair in it?" She asked trying to calm him down. Harry sniffed and shook his head no. Hermione closed her eyes took a deep breathe prepairing herself for Harry's likely freak out.

"It means that the drinker will express his or her true feelings." When Harry showed no sign of understanding Hermione made him look right at her.

"Harry you are in love with professor Snape." That got Harry's attention. Instead of screaming and blowing up like she thought he would he just slowly nodded turning white as parchment and hyperventilating. Hermione ran to grab a calming drought for him without Poppy's permission. He drank it in one gulp. He smiled his thanks and they left the hospital wing hand in hand. On the way to the library to meet up with their partners they were both thinking of different possible things. Hermione wondering who poisoned Harry, and Harry wondering why he was in love with someone as mean as Snape. They made it to the door to the library and both took a deep breathe. As they entered they both looked around for their partners but couldn't find them. Deciding they were off somewhere else they'd just go to the ROR and wait for them to go to the library. After all there was no point in doing the work if you were only being credited for teamwork.

In another part of the castle found Draco and Pansy in front of Professor Snape with their heads bowed and hands behind their backs.

"I will ask you this once and only once. Did you give Potter a love potion? I wouldn't suggest lieing since very few people could make it so flawlessly and you two are the ones working with Potter and Granger." Snape asked menacingly. Pansy and Draco shared a look before Pansy stepped forward.

"It was me. I just wanted Potter to notice me! He's always wrapped around Granger like she was some kind of Goddess!" Pansy defended. Snape gave her a calculating look before taking pity on her.

"Ms. Parkinson Mr. Potter is gay. So I doubt very much he would ever want you." Pansy looked about ready to faint. Of course she didn't know that if you drank the potion without a hair you went looking for your true love. She assumed you just went after someone you thought you were in love with. Draco on the other hand knew this and also knew the Potter no doubt had a thing for Snape.

"Now both of you will be having 50 points each taken away for putting me through that. Now get out of my sight before I deduct more." He demanded. Pansy and Draco ran for it. Once in the hallways of the school Pansy started stomping her foot angrily. Draco watched her with utter annoyance on his handsome face. She finally stopped looking in deep thought. An idea came to her that would of made Lavender roll her eyes at the stupidity.

"Hermione must be a guy then!" She exclaimed looking at Draco. Draco just hid his face in his hands then ran them through his silky locks sighing. She really was desperate for that boy. Or at lest revenge for not getting him.

"Pansy Granger is not a guy. Potter is in love with Snape. That's why he went to Snape. Do you understand?" Draco asked as he would talking to a small child. Pansy had a blank look on her face but then finally it struck her. She started opening and closing her mouth like a fish while pointing towards Snape's classroom. Draco nodded his head and steered her towards the library. She really was dense sometimes.

Back in the ROR Harry and Hermione were discussing Harry's new feelings towards Snape. And watching the little glass ball that would alert them if Malfoy and Parkinson were in the library.

"Harry I know you're still shaken up but you really are in love with him. We need to figure out how you want to proceed." Hermione said calmly sipping her tea.

"Proceed? Are you serious 'Mione? I don't want to proceed. I just want to forget this whole thing happened." Harry said running his hands through his already messy hair. Hermione put her tea down and took Harry's hand.

"Look I know this isn't the ideal situation but just think about it. You will never love anyone like you do Snape even if you can't wrap your head around it right now. No one will be able to make you as happy or anything. I know it's weird but look on the bright side."

"What bright side?" He grumbled.

"I know for a fact you think he's good looking and jacked off to him last year after your detention with him." Hermione replied smirking. Harry looked horrified.

"How did you know that?" He demanded.

"You were drunk after winning the quidditch game and told me while I was trying to get you in bed." Harry looked mortified. Of course she would know.

"Fine so I don't find him unappealing but he will never want me. And I mean NEVER."

"Oh stop that. We just need to give him a push in the right direction."

"You mean gay direction?" harry asked sarcastically. Hermione gave him a disapproving look to which he rolled his eyes and sat back on the couch. The room looked the same as it did last time.

"I'm sure everything will work out. Don't worry too much. I'll think of something." Hermione said comfortingly. Harry smiled and pulled her over to him. Just then the ball lit up signaling they needed to get to the library. They both groaned at the same time and started heading towards their partners. They had a pretty good idea who did gave Harry the love potion. And they were planning revenge.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M A LIL SAD THAT I GOT SO FEW REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER BUT HOPEFULLY I START GETTING MORE. I DID ASK WHO YA'LL WANTED HARRY TO BE IN LOVE WITH SO YOU CANT GET MAD IF YOU DON'T LIKE HIM WITH SNAPE. LOVE U ALL!


	7. Chapter 7

Once in the library they parted ways to go to their table. Hermione sat in front of Draco who already had a stack of books in front of him and Hermione grabbed the first one she saw. They sat in silence reading on Merlin and the things he did for the world. Hermione couldn't help but notice that for a pureblood he did a lot of nice things for all sorts of people. Muggle or wizard, it didn't seem to matter to him. Another thing that was bothering her was it never talked about his childhood. Just his young adult age and older. There was nothing on who is mother and father was, or how he became so powerful. It was like history clouded itself over to hide something very important. Everyone assumed Merlin was the offspring of Gods and married a Goddess to give off to pureblood wizards and witches. Although nothing said for sure, it was all 'it's been suggested' or 'people have always said'. Hermione finally got frustrated and slammed her book shut. Malfoy looked up from the book he'd been pretending to read as he contemplated Granger.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" He drawled like he could really care less but wnted her to be quiet.

"There is no proof or even an inkling to Merlin's beginning. It's just not there and I don't see how we can do proper research when there is no beginning for him. Did he just appear out of thin air at the age of 15?" Hermione rattled on clearly annoyed. Draco rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Granger it doesn't matter as long as we present the best we can. We're not going to get a bad grade and be held back because there was no solid evidence to Merlin's childhood. Can we just get back to getting this stupid paper done?" Hermione glared at Malfoy once he finished talking.

"No we cannot. Not only is finding out about his childhood vital for a good paper but I am truly curious. SO we are going to find it." Hermione stated leaving no room for argument. Draco rolled his eyes again and went back to his book. This upset Hermione even more so she stomped off to look for another book that might be more helpful. As she passed Harry's table she noticed Pansy trying to get his attention and Harry obviously ignoring her. It made Hermione cover her mouth so she didn't laugh out loud. Pansy was still trying to get with Harry knowing he's gay.

'Or maybe she's too stupid to have figured it out' Hermione thought with a grin. Hermione browsed the section she was in til she came across a rather thin book on Merlin and decided to give it a shot. As she made her way back to her table she stopped to listen in on Pansy after hearing Harry smack his head on the table trying to ignore her.

"..so it's ok if your gay. I mean a lot of guys are but still marry women. If you were with me I wouldn't mind you seeing a man discreetly every now and then. We really would make a perfect couple." At that Hermione watched as Harry abruptly stood up and stalked out of the library leaving a rather put out Pansy. Hermione went to follow him but decided she should probably tell Malfoy since they were working together.

'Not that he even noticed I was gone.' She thought walking back to her table.

"I need to go check on Harry. He stormed out of here because of Parkinson." Hermione said grabbing her bag. Malfoy glanced up at her then back at his watch.

"We're suppose to work for three hours today it's only been two. And I for one do not wish to get in trouble because Potty is an emotional girl." Hermione gave him a death glare and was just about to respond when Pansy came over and sat down in her seat.

"Go away Granger I need to speak with Draco alone." She sniffed like she'd been crying. Hermione shrugged her bag on and started to leave

"Who's the emotional one?" She asked over her shoulder smirking and promptly walked away. Draco glared at her back til she was out of sight. He noticed a hand waving in her face.

"Hello? Did you hear me?" Pansy asked annoyed. Draco ran a hand through his hair and gave his attention to Pansy.

"No I did not. And if this has something to do with Potter I don't want to hear it. He's gay. Go find someone else."

"But I don't want anyone else!" She wailed and ran out crying. Draco rolled his eyes at her display and packed his own bag. In truth Granger was getting to him. He was spending more and more time thinking about her. Sometimes his mind would come up with how beautiful she'd become and then he'd berate himself saying that she was a mudblood therefor not worthy of him. Yet she was powerful, smart, witty, and not a simpering idiot like most girls. She was practically his equal if not more if only she had pureblood. But she didn't so she wasn't worth his time. Right?

Hermione found Harry angrily pacing in front of the wall that lead to the ROR. A door appeared and he stormed inside. Hermione walked in after him and found a dueling room. Perfect for letting off steam. She watched as Harry blasted one dummy after another for about 30 minutes straight til he finally calmed down. Hermione grabbed a bottle of water the room had provided and handed it to him. After he drank the whole thing down he plopped on the ground. Hermione slowly sat down with him.

"How can women be such idiots? No offence to you. You're nothing like that whiney simpering thing!" Harry exclaimed frustrated. "Did you know she actually thinks that I should marry her? And just have affairs with men to 'get it out of m system'. She talks about being gay like it's some kind of itch and once it's scratched it'll just go away for awhile."

"Maybe you should talk to Dumbledore. See if he can't give you a new partner." Hermione suggested.

"The only one I want to be partnered with is you and I don't see that happening. He wants us with our enemy."

"Not always. Ron got with Lavender."

"Yeah and four days later was hiding from her screaming that she was insane and demonic."

"Oh I didn't know about that. Still it can't be that bad. His not yours" Hermione corrected when she saw Harry's face, "Just go talk to Dumbledore. I'm sure he'll be able to help you." Harry grudgingly accepted that it was worth a try and after a few more hours of taking on dummy's with Hermione's help he went to the headmaster's office.

Down in Draco's room he was still thinking about Granger and what he should do about her. More importantly what he was going to do about Dumbledore. He really didn't want to kill him. And what if Granger found out? He shook his head of those thoughts. It wouldn't matter. Even if there was a way he could get out of murdering the headmaster he still had the mark on his left rm. Granger would never want him. He smacked himself wondering why he would even care if Granger wanted him.

'She's just a mudblood She's just a mudblood." He chanted over and over yet couldn't shake the feeling that because of her he wanted to be good just so he could get one of those special smiles she reserved for Potty.

"I'm doomed." He said to his empty room. Just then a house elf popped in his room and shakily handed him a letter.

"From Missy Malfoy sirs." It said in its scared squeaky voice. Malfoy just waved it away and with a pop was gone. Malfoy stared at the letter his mother had sent him and felt himself fill with dread. He slowly opened it.

_ Dear Draco,_

_ How are you? I hope everything is going well. Do not fret. I am well as is your father. I'm sorry to say he is too busy to write. You know with work and all._

'Work my ass' Draco thought then continued to read the letter

_ I want you to know that it takes a brave man to protect his family, but it takes the bravest of men to do the right thing for everyone. You know I've never believed in killing mudbloods. I do think they are below us and an abomination but that doesn't mean they deserve to die. I hope this letter finds you well. You will be receiving another letter by owl. Your father is checking everything I write that is sent by owl. I think he forgot what house elves can do. Just remember no matter what you decide I will always be very proud of you. You're so young and shouldn't have to be going through this. My only wish is that I could have taken you away when I had the chance. I love you very much._

_ Love Mother._

Draco set the letter down. He knew his mother was against him killing Dumbledore even if it meant her death. She also thought Voldermort was a crazed lunatic. Draco took a deep breathe and ran his hand through his hair. Not even his kind gentle mother would approve of Granger not that she needed to he reminded himself.

'Why does life have to be so difficult!' He screamed in his head. He really ought to talk to Professor Snape. He might be able to help him get out of this mess with his Mother's life. After all Voldermort really just wanted Dumbledore dead. Surely if someone else happened to do it before he could his Mother wouldn't be punished. He had a lot to think about. And most of it was not very happy thoughts.

Harry and Hermione made it to Dumbledore's entrance and stood in front of the gargoyle.

"Crackle Pops." Hermione said to the gargoyle who jumped aside to reveal the moving staircase to the headmaster's office. Harry and Hermione made their way up and knocked on the heavy door that lead into Dumbledore's unique office.

"Come in" they heard him call out. Harry pushed the door open and slowly made his way in.

"Aww Harry Hermione. What can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked his eyes twinkling like crazy.

"It's to do with this project sir. Pansy is being a difficult partner." Harry replied taking a seat in one of the two arm chairs across from Dumbledore.

"What do you mean?" Harry looked over at Hermione who gave him an encouraging smile.

"She knows I'm gay and won't leave me alone. I know she was the one who slipped me the love potion and now she keeps bugging me about marriage. I can't get any work done. And Hermione being the good friend she is is trying to helping me when she should be doing her own project." Harry explained. Dumbledore nodded running his hand through his long beard.

"As it so happens I can partner Miss. Parkinson with Ron. Lavender had to go home suddenly for family issues and will not be returning this year. Unfortunately that leaves you with out a partner."

"That's fine sir. I don't need one." Harry said trying his best to keep from being put with an idiot.

"I'm afraid you cannot do that my boy. But professor Snape can be your partner. It would give us the perfect excuse for you to continue you occlumency lessons." Dumbledore said with what appeared to be a smirk. Harry turned white as parchment unable to reply.

"That'll work just fine Professor. Thank you." Hermione said dragging Harry with her out the door as the headmaster waved them goodbye.

When they got to the bottom of the stairwell and were standing in the deserted corridor Harry finally found his voice.

"That conviving sneaky old man. I know exactly what he's doing." Harry exclaimed stalking off. Hermione rushed to follow. It seemed this year was getting weirder and weirder.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione caught up to Harry as he made his way to the library. Apparently he wanted to tell Pansy the 'incredible' news concerning their brief partnership. He spotted her sitting next to Draco with a scowl on her face. Harry took a deep breathe smirked and made his way over to the pug face with Hermione in tow.

"Parkinson I have great news!" Harry said enthusiastically. This made Pansy's face brighten. She thought he changed his mind and wanted to give her a shot. It made Hermione feel a little bad for her.

"Well what is it?" She asked grinning.

"We are no longer partners. Dumbledore has decided to give us new ones because of a some misfortune or other." Pansy's face slowly fell into a look of rage.

"You asked to get a new partner? Without consulting me first? You stupid little halfblood! I hope you and your little mudblood whore enjoy your time together." With these words Pansy left as did Hermione's moment of sympathy. Draco slowly stood having seen the whole thing as he was sitting right there. He glared at Hermione. It seemed he wasn't too happy either.

"So you couldn't handle working with someone as smart as yourself, you had to run to Dumbledore." Draco sneered at Hermione. Harry looked ready to pounce but Hermione held him back and matched Draco's glare.

"For your information ferret you and I are still partners. Parkinson has been paired with Ron and Harry with Snape." Draco did a double take at this.

'So she's not leaving,' he thought with a slight grin but quickly recovered.

"What do you mean Potter's with Snape? This is a student project."

"It may be a student project but we are one student short and Dumbledore said Snape was willing to fill in."

'Ok so maybe he didn't volunteer but he couldn't really turn Dumbledore's order down.' Hermione thought trying to stifle a giggle at the thought. Draco looked completely bewildered until he composed himself.

"Fine. We still have studying to do Granger. Potter, why don't you run along to your 'Prince' and see how welcoming he is." Draco replied crudely laughing. Harry glared but then decided to use this to his advantage. A slow smile spread across Harry's face and Hermione could tell it was going to not be pretty for Malfoy.

"Why thank you Draco," he said in his most gay girly voice. He did quite well in Hermione's opinion. "I'm sure Snape and I will have lots of fun together. After all with us being 'soul mates' we're bound to keep the castle awake all night with our screams of ass pleasure." Harry then proceeded to wink gave a little wave to Hermione and swaggered out the door shaking his ass. Draco was as pale as a ghost and Hermione was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. Harry sure was some character.

Hermione got her breathing under control but couldn't stop smiling. She sat down across from Draco who still looked like he was petrified and opened another book. There was only two left and Draco had the other one. Hermione wasn't sure how this essay was going to work. All the books said pretty much the same thing. They had nothing of substance. It was going to end up being the worst essay on the greatest wizard in the universe.

Harry lost his swag after he was a distance from the library. In truth he was really worried what Snape would say. Possibly 'You're just an arrogant spot light searching child and I want nothing to do with you' of course while wearing his famous sneer. Harry sighed. This was going to be a long day. Wish he it didn't start like shit as well. Couldn't he have just one hour to be normal? As Harry rounded the corner he ran right into something very solid. Looking up he realized it was Snape. Nope he was doomed to have the most UNnormal life ever. Yippy.

"Mr. Potter do watch where you're going. People do tend to walk these halls and do not part when you make your way through no matter how much you'd like to think so." Snape sneered. And there it was. Snape once again thinking Harry was just like his father. Who he had to admit was an asshole even though he loved him.

"Sorry Professor. I was just lost in thought. I was actually on my way to see you so we can begin our project." Harry replied standing up. From the look on Snape's face he had yet to be told. Harry could have some fun with this. He'd probably get detention though. Well he'd get detention anyways might as well make it worthwhile.

"Mr. Potter I assure you I have no idea what you're talking about." Harry smirked and stepped a little closer to Snape. Snape immediately backed away glaring.

"Well Professor Dumbledore decided that since you and I are soul mates we needed to spend time with each other so as to get to know each other before we wed." Harry said with a complete straight face but on the inside he was dieing of laughter at the look of horror that crossed Snape's face.

"What are you talking about? We are NOT getting married." Snape said trying to look as imposing as possible. That's right Snape, try and scare the boy away. Grrr!

"But Professor I was told we were to be wed. We don't have to do it soon. I'd actually prefer a long engagement so the public can get used to it. I also would like to get used to being intimate with you on a highly arousing level so we are positive it'll work." Snape stared at Harry like he had just seen Voldermort run by in a pink tutu screaming muggleborns were superior to all and he was in love with Dumbledore. Snape then practically ran past Harry to Dumbledore's office with a second look back.

If Snape would have waited a few more minutes he would of seen Harry fall to the ground clutching his sides in laughter. Harry was laughing so hard he was crying and stayed like that till he heard distant chattering signaling people were approaching. Harry quickly got up and ran for the library needing to grab Hermione and go hide in the ROR before Snape realized what he had done. Harry didn't care if he got a year's worth of detention with Filtch. The look on Snape's face was totally worth it.

Back in the library Hermione was getting rather frustrated. The book she was reading was useless and Draco kept staring at her even though she was pretty sure he thought he was being sneaky about it. Hermione ended up throwing the book down in her frustration making Draco jump at the sudden noise.

"What the hell's your problem? You almost gave me a heart attack." Draco exclaimed at her. Hermione peaked at him through her fingers which were currently covering her face. She studied the way Draco looked at the moment. No scowl no smirk just relaxed. He was actually extremely handsome. He had gorgeous grey eyes with swirls of blue and porclein skin with rosy lips perfect for kissing… Woah! Did she really just think that? Must be past the point of exhaughsten.

"These books are no help. We can't find anything of substance. All we've got is He was a powerful pureblood who did nice things for people and no one knows how or if he died." She said dropping her hands. Draco wasn't sure how to respond to that. He was thinking the same thing. It was quite strange for someone so important to have practically no history. Draco was about to reply when Harry came speeding in like death was on his heels. In his mind it was and death had a name of Professor Severus Tobias Snape.

"Hermione we have to go." Harry said dragging Hermione up from her chair. Hermione looked bewildered at Harry's strange behavior.

"Harry what's wrong? Did something happen with Professor Snape?" She asked trying to grab her stuff while Harry tried to drag her out at the same time.

"No time to explain we have to go. Now!" Harry said finally getting Hermione to move with him. Draco stood up to try to protest but they were gone before he was able to get a word in. He sat down scowling at nothing particular. Wondering what had Potter acting like that.

In Dumbledore's office a very pissed off potion's master sat fuming as Dumbledore said all he knew about was Snape needed to be Harry's partner for the school project and nothing about them having to get married. Snape got even more pissed when Dumbledore laughed and with a twinkle in his eye said he thought they would make a lovely couple. Snape stormed out with intent on killing 'the boy who was about to finally fucking die.'


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everyone! I hope you all liked last chapter! Thank you for all the awesome reviews. I liked them so much I decided to get another chapter up asap! See good reviews make story go lots faster! :D P.S. I need a beta if anyone is interested!**

Once Harry got Hermione into the ROR, which had provided a bed couch and bathroom and several changes of clothes, he leaped onto the bed face first laughter racking his body along with tears that he no longer was going to live long enough to graduate.

"My goodness Harry. What's gotten into you? Are you planning on staying here for awhile?" Hermione asked with her hands on her hips. Harry slowly calmed down and sat up to look at her. After clearing his throat a couple times he decided to let Hermione know he was leaving everything he owned to her in his will.

"Well you see I kind of ran into Snape and let's just say I said a few things that were only slightly inappropriate so I'm going to leave you all my money and worldly posessions." At this Hermione's face took on a rather comical look of disbelief and curiosity.

"What do you mean you're leaving me everything? That would mean you're going to die." Harry gave her a nervous smile and Hermione's face turned angry. "What in the name of Merlin did you do Harry James Potter!" Harry took a deep breath and decided he may as well explain everything.

"When I ran into Snape I decided to have a little fun since he's going to be my new partner. I kind of maybe sort of told him that we had to get married and probably should start on the intimacy thing early. I also may have or may not have said it slightly more crudely." Harry explained smiling like he was trying not to meet his maker sooner than planned. Hermione's put her hands on her face and took a deep breath. She couldn't believe Harry would do something like this. Oh wait she could. Ever since they started avoiding Ron, Harry started to have more fun and drive people crazy. She shook her head at him and sat down on the bed next to him. He had shoved his face into the mattress once more.

"Harry I'm sure Snape won't kill you. Dumbledore won't let him." As Harry still didn't move at this, Hermione decided to try a different tactic.

"He'll probably only make you wish you were dead," Harry slowly looked up at her like she as crazy but Hermione kept the look of complete seriousness and deep thought, "And probably will torture you beyond recognition. Oh and maybe he'll even use some not completely important organs for a new potions experiment!" She exclaimed putting on a happy face and clapping her hands together once. Harry's face had a look of utter horror. He couldn't seem to remember who he was talking to. This person couldn't be his sweet book worm Hermione. Maybe he was being a bad influence. No matter he now wished Snape was just going to quickly kill him. Maybe he could just have Voldermort do it. He'd prob wet himself in excitement at the possibility of getting to kill him without a fight. He dropped his face back onto the mattress and groaned making Hermione giggle. Harry glared out of the corner of his eye at her which made her laugh even harder. Her laugh seemed contagious because not long after Harry joined her in laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes.

They slowly calmed down both lying down on the bed on their backs looking up at the ceiling which had a fake night sky like in the great hall. Both wondering why they could never have a normal year. Harry wanted someone to love him not the boy who lived and Hermione wanted someone smart and caring. She needed someone on the same intellectual level as she. There was Snape but Harry seemed enamored with him even if he didn't know it. The only other person was Malfoy and he hated her. She would never tell anyone but she secretly thought he was a good person somewhere deep down.

'Way down.' She thought with a giggle. She did a quick tempus charm to find the time and jumped when she realized she needed to get back to the library with Draco or they'd get in trouble for not meeting the required amount of time together.

"Harry I have to go meet Draco or we'll get in trouble. Perhaps you should go seek out Dumbledore." Harry looked a little green at the thougth of leaving his safe haven but nodded his consent. Hermione quickly ran out of the room to go find her most likely pissed off partner.

Hermione found Draco glaring at nothing with his arms across his chest. She slowly walked over to him to get a better look. He didn't seem to notice she was there and as she got close she realized her was mumbling angry at something or someone as the case turned out to be.

"Stupid Potter and his overwhelming need for attention. Finally talking to Granger about something that isn't an insult and what do I get? Her being whisked off by the gay boy wonder and his PMSing." She heard him mumble slightly shifting in his seat. She decided it would be a good time to alert him of her presence.

"Hello Draco. Sorry about that." She said as sweetly as possible. Draco jumped so high he fell out of his chair and onto his back. Hermione ran over to help him up but he just glared at her.

"Ever hear of courtesy Granger?" He snarled at her. She just glared back and put her hands on her hips.

"As a matter of fact Malfoy I have. There was nothing rude with my greeting. It's not my fault you were scared by it." Draco's eyes narrowed even more into slits.

"The only thing to be scared of Granger is your terrifying looks and your annoying squeaky voice!" This actually hurt Hermione. She should be used to it but they had been getting along just fine. She nodded her head once at him and turned around and left. Schedule be damned. Draco watched her walk away and felt like a jackass. He didn't mean to be so rude. She just brought out the worst in him because of her pretty face sweet demeanor and easy going personality. Not to mention she was his equal in brains. Hell she was probably smarter than him. He sighed as he sat back in his chair wondering how he was going to make it up to her. She'd probably never speak to him again. He'd wake up tomorrow with a new partner who was probably an imbecilic chit who would spend more time batting her eyes at him than doing any real work. At that thought Draco shuttered grabbed his stuff and ran after her.

Harry found himself slowly walking towards the headmaster's office. He was trying to go as quickly and quietly as he could. If people could have seen him they would of thought he was out of bed past curfew. As it was they hadn't even had dinner. In fact they had missed lunch. Oh well he'd rather live than eat at the moment. He rounded the last corner to Dumbledore's office and slammed into someone very solid. He had a brief moment of thinking he felt very nice until he saw the face that belonged to the body.

Starring down at him was none other than Snape. Snape was looking down at Harry like a canary that got the cream. It made Harry shake a little. Harry started praying to anyone who would listen, 'Please let him kill or torture me, please please please!'

"Well if it isn't my 'fiance'." Snape grinned maliciously. Harry gulped and attempted a weak smile.

"Hello Professor. I hope you liked my joke. I really meant no harm." Harry said a little shakily. Snape decided he could have some fun with this since Potter decided to do it to him.

"Joke? What joke _Harry_?" Snape asked stretching Harry's name in a sensual way. Harry actually really liked it but was still nervous.

"You know about us needing to get married and Uhm stuff?" He said a little unsure. Surely Snape knew by now it was just a joke.

"Oh but _Harry _it isn't a joke. I have already discussed it with Albus. He thinks it's a wonderful idea." Snape replied his dark eyes glinting.

'At least the last part was true.' Snape thought darkly as he looked at Potter's pale face. If he was honest with himself he would of thought he quite enjoyed the way Harry's name sounded on his lips. Although he would never admit it.

"You w w what!" Harry asked trying not to freak out. Snape was just messing with him right? RIGHT?

"Yes we've already decided on a date. Since you are of age the ceremony will take place in November. I quite like that time of year. Lots of snow and ice. People always end up missing." He replied suggestively. Harry gulped and then made a mad dash to Dumbledore's office leaving Snape to make a low chuckle as he heading to his dungeons.

Harry ran as fast as he could to Dumbledore's office. He didn't even remember saying the password.

"Professor Dumbldore are you insane?" He exclaimed to the older wizard sitting at his desk. Dumbledore looked at Harry over his half moon glasses and gestured towards the chair across from himself. Harry slowly sat down as if when he did he would be bound to Snape forever.

'Wouldn't be so bad if he keeps saying your name like that.' His traitorous thoughts said

"Now my boy what troubles you?" Dumbledore asked with the damn twinkle in his eye.

"You and Snape made a date for our wedding!" Harry wheezed out tired from his run.

"I'm sorry did you say that you and Professor Snape are getting married?" Dumbledore asked completely shocked. He didn't think Snape would of taken what he said to heart. Harry misunderstood what Dumbledore meant when he asked this.

"Yes sometime in November! What do I do?" Harry asked forgetting he was talking to the person who supposedly set this up. Dumbledore then smiled at Harry quite happy with the turn of events.

"That's wonderful my boy. I'm so happy." At this Harry gave Dumbledore an incredulous look but Dumbledore ignored him. "Now you must be on your way it's almost dinner time." Dumbledore replied shooing Harry out the door.

Harry was in a daze walking to the Great Hall. He had to marry his potions master all because of a stupid prank. What would Hermione say?

Draco caught up with Hermione in the hall way.

"Granger! Wait!" He called to her. Hermione stopped but didn't turn around.

"Listen I wanted to apologize. What I said was not true. I think you're very beautiful." Draco stopped as he hadn't meant to say that. It just slipped as he looked at her sad face. She looked like a broken angel. Hermione stood shocked in front of Draco after his declaration. He obviously hadn't meant to let that part slip. She went from beng shocked to blushing mad.

"Oh thank you Draco." And she gave him a shy smile. He tentively smiled back and offered his arm to walk her to dinner. Neither knowing what was in store for them.

Dumbledore waited til everyone was seated in the great hall. Snape sat on the end of the staff table, Harry looked pale next to Hermione who was trying to calm him down and find out what happened, and Draco was sitting at the slytherin table failing to slyly stare at Hermione.

"If I may have everyone's attention!" Dumbledore's loud voice boomed. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look up at the headmaster. "Very well I have some wonderful news. It has just come to my attention that Professor Snape has proposed to Harry Potter and Mr. Potter has accepted. They will be wed sometime in November. That is all." He finished his speech with a great big smile and tucked into his food.

Snape looked ready to kill and poor Harry fainted.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope everyone liked that! I sure enjoyed writing it. The more reviews the faster next chapter will be up. SO please take the time to leave one! Love you all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you all for the reviews especially the one where u were laughing ur ass off at work. I hope you didn't get into trouble! Idk if you all know how much these reviews mean to me. But they really make writing this like a million times better! Love u all!**

Hermione stared down at Harry who had passed out. 'Why didn't he tell me he was getting married?' was her first thought. She glanced up at Snape who looked ready to murder the first person to blink. 'Guess Snape didn't want anyone to know'. Hermione levitated Harry up and out of the great hall. Everyone was chattering about the wedding so no one saw Draco sneak out to follow them. After dillusioning himself he careful stayed behind Granger to see if he could learn a little more about the situation.

Hermione made it to the ROR thinking she wanted a nice interrogation room. The door appeared and she stepped inside pulling Harry long with her. Draco was able to squeeze by without her noticing. She layed Harry down on the floor next to the cushioned interrogation chair. A quick enervate and helping him to sit in the chair lead to Harry being cuffed to said chair. He looked round worried at first til he saw Hermione's angry face. He shrunk back into the chair with an uneasy smile.

"Harry James Potter! Why didn't you tell me you were getting married?" She exclaimed at him with her hands on her hips. Draco even cringed and actually felt kind of bad for Potter. Hermione looked evil.

"I didn't know! I just found out before dinner!" Harry tried to reason. Hermione's face changed from angry to confused.

"What do you mean you didn't know? You had to of because you wouldn't be getting married unless you said yes."

"Well apparently I did when I pulled that prank on Snape! He didn't know it was a joke! So he and Dumbledore discussed it and set a date!" Hermione was getting more perplexed the more Harry spoke.

"Well do you want to marry Snape?" She asked slightly worried about the answer.

"Yes!" At this Harry looked shocked as his eyes widened and he started shaking his head no. Apparently since it was an interrogation room you couldn't lie.

"I mean I do want to. No wait I meant I really do." Harry started to get frustrated. Hermione juts stared at him like he was losing it. She figured what the room did but couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that Harry really wanted to be with Snape.

"Harry calm down. Just relax. Take a deep breath and think about this. Apparently you really do want to be with Snape. Now if you think I won't approve or something no worries. I just want you happy. Ok?" Hermione said gently rubbing Harry's arm in comfort. Harry peered up at her through troubled green eyes and slowly nodded. He had always had a crush on the dungeon bat. His voice was fine silk on his hot body. The chair finally let Harry go and another cushioned chair popped up in front of Harry's as did another one right next to Hermione's. At first Hermione didn't get it but then realized they weren't alone. She quickly drew out her wand and Harry did the same.

"Show yourself!" She shouted. Nothing happened but Hermione caught a slight glimmer in the corner of the room.

"Petrific Totalas!" Draco froze and fell over. Harry removed the glamor and stared in horror at Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione exclaimed releasing her curse. Draco slowly sat up rubbing his arm that he fell on.

"He's here to get information for his daddy. The stupid ferret." Harry accused glaring at Malfoy. Malfoy just glared back and slowly stood. Harry kept his wand trained on him.

"Relax Potter. I just came so I could study with Granger. You two are always running off and I refuse to be held back because of your drama." Draco replied with disdain. Hermione and Harry both rolled their eyes and went to sit in their chairs. All of a sudden a small bookshelf with what looked like personal journals appeared in the room. Hermione went over to them and lifted one out of the shelf. She opened it up and immediately dropped it her hands flying to cover her mouth in a gasp.

Draco strode over to pick up the book as Harry made sure Hermione was ok.

"Bloody hell. It's Merlin's personal journals." Draco said in aww. The books held everything. From Merlin's Parents to what happened to him. Draco read the first page his face becoming horribly pale.

"Draco what's wrong?" Hermione asked reaching out to touch him but not sure if she should. When Draco didn't respond Hermione took the journal out of his hand and read the page he did. It was about who Merlin's parents were. Hermione became just as shocked as he did. Harry seeing the look on their faces couldn't take it anymore.

"What the bloody hell is wrong?" He asked frustrated. Before Hermione could reply Draco looked up with a slight angry look on his face.

"We're all mudbloods Potter." With that he stalked out of the room leaving the two best friends in shock. Harry raised one eyebrow I question at Hermione.

"Merlin wasn't a pureblood wizard like everyone thought. His mother was a muggle. A nun in fact. And his Father was of a higher power." Hermione replied softly. Even though Draco was a prat and rude all these years she couldn't help but feel bad for him. He just found out everything he was raised to believe was a lie. That he was no different from her.

Back in the great hall Dumbledore was trying to get the students to calm down from the news. Snape had snapped his fork in half catching Dumbledore's attention.

"My boy please meet me in my office." He asked and swept out with Snape right behind him. He couldn't stand all those idiots anyways. Once in Dumbledore's office they were seated and after Snape rudely declined a Lemon Drop they got down to business.

"Now my boy may I ask why you are so upset?"

"Why am I upset? Are you kidding me? You just told the whole fucking school that Potter and I are getting married!"

"Oh I see. I did not know you wished to keep it a secret. My apologize." Snape looked at Dumbledore like he had finally gone round the bend.

"Are you md old man? Nothing is going to happen!" Dumbledore nodded seeming to take that differently than Snape meant.

"I understand Severus however what's done is done. You and Mr. Potter do not have to do anything _untoward _with each other should you not want to." Snape sighed in relief thinking Dumbledore meant they didn't need to get married not that they didn't need to consummate just yet.

"Now I must ask you to go as I have a meeting with Minerva." Dumbledore replied with a twinkle. Snape shot out of his seat not wanting to know what kind of meeting he meant. He stormed back to the dungeons thinking that the horrible joke was over. Boy was he wrong!

Draco sat in his room glaring at the ceilng. According to the journal no one was a pureblood. Or at least they didn't begin as purebloods. So then no one was. Right? He ran his hands over his face in frustration. This changed everything. His father was wrong. That phsyco Voldermort was wrong. He had to do something. He wasn't superior to muggleborns. Muggles yes but if you had magic then you were the same. Hermione was the same. The death eaters wanted to kill her. He shot up from bed and started pacing around his room. He had to protect her. But how?

Dumbledore! He would know what to do. Tommorow he would go see him as soon as the sun was up. He would tell him all he knew about death eater plans in exchange for Hermione's protection. He could become a double agent or something. Although he still had to kill Dumbledore. It was his task. They would just have to come up with something to prevent it. He had to protect Hermione.

He didn't know where these strong feelings for the slip of a girl came from but he had always secretly admired her intelligence, her power, and her hidden beauty. Let's not forget the time she punched him in the face. He probably fell in love with her then. She was brave and strong. He needed that in a woman. Not some simpering dunderhead who could only cast a makeup charm.

With his plan to tell Dumbledore set he layed back down and tried to relax to get some sleep. Tomorrow everything would change. He would practically denounce his family all for a girl who he had once thought he hated but found out it was just love he thought he could never have with her.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please leave a really good REVIEW! Also if anyone is interested I need a Beta! If not I don't wanna hear any criticsm oming from anyone about the misspellings and such. LOVE YOU ALL!**


	11. Chapter 11

** AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR TAKING FOREVER TO GET THIS UP. IVE BEEN BEYOUND BUSY AND I DIDN'T GET THAT MANY REVIEWS SO KIND OF CRAMPED MY WRITING. LOVE YOU ALL!**

Hermione and Harry made their way from the ROR the next morning having stayed in there to pursue the journals. Hermione couldn't believe what she was reading. Merlin's dad was an Ancient god who was cast out of the heavens for a crime he claimed he didn't commit. Upon entering the mortal world with nothing he found shelter in a cathedral where he met a beautiful and kind nun. Merlin's father was so taken with the woman that he convinced her to marry him and give up her nun ways. Not long after Merlin was born. His parents taught him all he knew from how to treat people to how to wield his magical abilities. People who found out what Merlin could do began calling him a wizard. When Merlin reached of age he met a nice woman whom he shared compatibility with and married. She bore him a son, Mathew, but died doing so. Merlin knowing he couldn't raise the child on his own looked for a new wife to help raise his son. The new wife then later bore him a daughter, Persephone, than ran away with the child. The new wife knew of Merlin's power and wanted it for herself. She had hoped her daughter would have it. Persephone did not have any special powers and her mother sent her away at the age of 11 where she met a nice couple who had a son her age. Persephone ended up marrying the boy whos parents took her in and gave birth to a daughter who did have magic. Merlin's son also was born with magic and he also had a son around the same time Persephone had her daughter. The children began to spread out and created the magical world. Some children were not born with magical powers but they were able to give birth to witches or wizards.

The journals made Hermione's head spin. Harry just thought it was "bloody wicked". They continued down the winding halls and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry was beyond nervous knowing the entire student body would want to know everything and had probably already had rumors flying around. As they entered conversations stopped and everybody looked at them. They saw two angry red heads walking their way.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? You're suppose to marry Ginny." Ron said angrily. Ginny just nodded her head.

"Harry can marry whoever he wants. You have no right saying what he can or cannot do." Hermione replied haughtily. Ron's face grew red and he grabbed Hermione by her arm and dragged her out of the Great Hall. Harry went to help her but Ginny stunned and levitated him making it look like he was walking out on his own accord.

Out in the hall ways Ron shoved Hermione up against the wall and pointed his wand at her.

"No mudblood slut of mine is to ever back talk me again. Or you will pay for it." Hermione's eyes grew wide then slanted in anger.

"I don't belong to you Ron. Now leave me alone."

Ron gave her a cruel smirk and shoved her further into the dark corner. He started to rip her clothes off her.

"I told you you wouldn't enjoy the consequenses." He replied.

At the moment Draco was making his way to breakfast when he noticed a smirking Weaslette and a pissed off but frozen Potter. As he got closer he saw Hermione's bag. He ran over to the area and ripped Ron off of a silently crying Hermione trying to cover herself. Luckily he'd only tore her robes her shirt. Draco threw Ron as the Weaslette and undid the curse on Potter. Harry immediately bound the two ex friends and was sorely tempted to crucio them. Lord knows he had the hate in him to do it after he saw what Ron tried to do to Hermione.

"We need to go to the headmaster." Draco replied wrapping an arm around Hermione who was still crying and lead them to Dumbledore's office with Harry dragging the two weasles behind him. After they got into the office Draco and Harry explained what happened. Dumbledore looked very angry. He called aurors to come and retrieve the two weasles and a pensive of the memory from all three. Harry took Hermione to the hospital wing for a calming drought while Draco stayed behind.

"Is there something else you need Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes. I'm willing to spy on Voldermort in exchange for the protection of Hermione." To say Dumbledore was surprised was an understatement.

"I already have information I'd be willing to share with you if you give me your word she'll be safe." Dumbledore experienced déjà vu. This was almost like the time Severus came to him asking him to protect his best friend. Although Draco seemed to have a lot more interest in Hermione than friendship.

"And if I was to deny your request? You are obviously a death eater so could end up in Azkaban." Draco nodded already prepared for this.

"I was forced to take the mark against my will." Was all he said knowing if Dumbledore did decide to try to get him thrown in Azkaban it would help that it truly was against his will.

"I see. Although I'm not sure how I would be able to protect Ms. Granger. She will not go into hiding and is stuck to Mr. Potter like glue." Draco's face tensed up knowing this was true.

"Fine just do everything you can to keep her safe." Dumbledore carefully considered the young man sitting across from him. He knew of his task and knew Severus could use the help on spying.

"Very well Mr. Malfoy. In exchange of knowledge for Voldermort and his minions activities and plan I'll do everything in my power to keep Ms. Granger safe. I do require an unbreakable vow from you." Draco nodded and stood up. Albus made a quick fire call to Severus to have him perform it.

Hermione sat on the hospital wing bed for awhile til she felt strong enough to stand.

"Harry? Why did Draco help us?" Harry gave her a funny look like she should know the answer.

"Because he has the hots for you 'Mione. A blind man could see that. He's always staring at you and going out of his way to find you." Hermione gave an owlish look as she considered the possibility that Draco liked her. According to Harry he liked her even before he read Merlin's journal. Or at least that one passage. Did she really want to be with the guy who tortured her for the past 5 years and some months. They were in their 6th year so maybe he grew up. Although she had a feeling he had liked her for quite awhile and she was too busy with her nose in a book to notice. They left the hospital wing with Hermione contemplating this newfound information.

Harry broke from Hermione to head to the dungeons for his occlumancy lesson with Snape. He had no idea what to say. 'Hey honey I'm here!' would get him killed and 'Are you insane?' would get him tortured. Choices choices…. He knocked three times on the door and waited for it to open. When nothing happened he peaked in to see what was going on. The room was empty so he went in and sat down at an empty desk. About fifteen minutes later Snape came storming in looking pisses. Harry shrunk into his seat at the sight. When Snape noticed Potter was in the room he whipped out his wand and yelled "legitamancy". Harry wasn't prepaired and Snape saw the memory of when Hermione had got a bad letter from her dad and cried herself to sleep on Harry's chests on a bed in the ROR. The actions were innocent enough but for an outside eye it looked intimate.

"So Potter's not so gay after all." Snape drawled after Harry shoved him out of his mind. Snape had a brief feeling of jealousy before he pushed it down and in the back of his mind.

"Hermione's my friend and those are private!" Harry exclaimed angrily.

"Your thoughts are not hidden from me or the dark lord. Do you want to die? Or have your friends used to get to you?" Snape replied getting angry. Harry tried to breathe fire then screamed "legitamancy" at Snape. Harry saw Draco taking the vow to spy on Lord Voldermort and the other Death Eaters in return for Dumbledore to keep Hermione as safe as possible. Snape threw Harry out of his head and looked ready to murder. Harry's eyes widened and he ran out of the room and dove into a nitch in the hallway as Snape sped past him intent of killing him afterall. Harry couldn't believe what he'd seen. Hermione needed to know.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry found Hermione some time later outside around the lake. She was sitting near the shore with her arms wrapped around her legs. Harry went over and sat down next to her. She gave him a slight smile and continued to look out at the calm water. There were a few ripples here and there but for the most part it was calm and serene.

"You ok?" Harry asked giving Hermione a light nudge on her arm. She turned her head slightly to look at him and nodded.

"Yeah I was just thinking about Malfoy. He is really smart and quite handsome but he's so arrogant I don't think I could ever be with him." She sighed and laid her head on her knees. Harry nodded understanding. Malfoy was always mean to them. Expecially her. Harry just thought that was because he was mad he could never have her because of her blood status so took his anger out on her. Hermione being such a logical person wouldn't see it that way. She usually let her head lead her not her heart.

"He might be different if he thought he had a chance with you. Think of it this way. You really want something you can't have so what do you do?"

"Get angry?"

"Exactly. Malfoy has always thought he could never have you so took his anger out on you. Get it?" Hermione smiled and looked at her friend. She knew he was right. She always did have a crush on Malfoy. He was just so hot! Not that she went for looks. He was quite intelligent and could probably debate with her all night about numerous topics. His looks were just an amazing bonus. Choices choices.

"Well maybe if he stops being such a jerk I'll take some interest in him."

"Some interest? 'Mione I've seen you drool over him when you think no one's looking in potions. You know when it gets so hot everyone removes there robes. Yeah your eyes are on Malfoy. I don't even know how you're able to do your potion correctly." Harry said mimicking her face of obsession. Hermione lightly smacked him feeling much better. It was great to just be a normal teenager. With the threat of Voldermort and all the deaths it was hard coming to just sit back and laugh with the people you really care about. They sat there for a few minutes til a thought came to Hermione.

"Harry? What about you and Snape?" Harry sighed and plucked a few strands of grass.

"I honestly don't know. I've always known he was mysteriously sexy and that voice makes me harder than trying to ride a hypogryff but he seems to hate me one moment and want to marry me the next. Or Dumbledore told him he had to marry me. I just don't know!" He threw his handful of grass running his stained fingers through his messy hair. Hermione felt bad for him. Everyone expected so much of him. And now everyone thought he was marrying the dreaded potions master. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's shoulders as he snuggled into her neck. To anyone it would look romantic but they knew it was just the closeness only few friends could achieve. They spent the rest of the evening til it got too cold like that.

Draco was patrolling the halls during that time looking for students who should be in bed. He was just checking out the Astronomy Tower when he glanced out the window. He immediately recognized Hermione. She was hard to miss with her wildly curly hair. He saw Harry walking over to sit with her. Draco stayed there watching for a while. He couldn't believe Potter was apparently gay. They looked and acted so in love. When he saw them snuggle up he saw red and stormed off. Gay or not you don't do that with who belongs to him! He tore through the quiet castle to his dorm. Good thing about Slytherin you got your own room. Draco undressed and stepped into his private shower. He let the scalding water poor over him as he called down. He knew Snape and Potter were getting married but he couldn't stand the thought of losing Hermione before he even got her. Not after what he did for her. After cleaning himself with his Baby shampoo and body wash he stepped out of the shower and cas an anti fog charm on the mirror. He grabbed his black fluffy towel and started to dry off. Staring at himself in the mirror he knew he was good looking. Only flaw would be the grotesque mark on his left for arm. How could Hermione not want him? Everyone wanted him. He was rich handsome charming. Well maybe she didn't know he could be charming but he was.

Leaving the towel on the floor for the house elves he walked starkers into his room. It was fairly large with a wardrobe king size canopy bed a desk and a night stand. Sparce but comfortable. He walked over to his cherry wood wardrobe and pulled out a pair of his silk pajama bottoms. After sliding those on he threw himself across his satin covered bed. After crawling under the covers he pulled out a pic of Hermione from under his pillow. He looked at her Every night before bed since 3rd year. He updated it at the beginning and end of every school year. He sighed at her smiling face put it back under his pillow and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: I just really hate the two younger weasleys. Basically how I see it is Ginny is some hero worshipping idiot and Ron has ditched Harry every time he needed him most and only seemed to come back when he thought hed get fame out of it. Leave reviews!**

The next morning dawned rainy and over cast. Although the weather was down Harry was in a really good mood. He was on a mission to set his best friend and his second worst enemy up on a date. They were perfect for each other. Both brainy with a nasty tempers and kind of stuck up. Malfoy because he was a rich pureblood and Hermione because she felt the need to constantly prove she was just as good or better than the purebloods. Harry rubbed his hands in an evil gleeful gesture as he plotted how to get them locked up in the ROR. First though was to sneakily let Malfoy know he'd have a better shot if he didn't act so arrogant in front of her. But how? Maybe Snape would know. He was Harry's fiance after all. Oh he forgot to tell Hermione what Malfoy did for her! Maybe he should let Malfoy tell her. If he didn't Harry was more than willing. So back to plotting their demise.. I mean their happy union. Well if Malfoy was a jerk it'd be his demise. Harry chuckled at that thought. He could always help Hermione burry the body. Or better yet just drop him in the Forbidden Forest for all those lovely creatures to eat. Harry finally jumped out of bed and threw on clothes. He was late to meet Hermione for breakfast. Lucky he didn't have to deal with those irritating Weasleys anymore. Thank Merlin for small miracles.

Hermione was laying in bed thinking about what Harry said. Should she approach Draco or did he want to keep her a secret? If so he was so out of luck. She was nobody's dirty secret. She also didn't want to embarrass herself should he decide that. She hated being laughed at. She spent enough of her life being everybody's joke. Maybe she should just ask Harry for his help. He was always there for her. He did have his own problems as well. His fault for making that stupid joke though. Just couldn't help himself could he? Now he had to go and get engaged at the age of 16. Not even legal! Hopefully they waited til Harry was 17. Hermione glanced over at her clock and decided it was time to get up and ready for the day. She had two hours of study time with Malfoy. She made her way to the shared shower being quiet as to not wake up her roommates. After she was showered and dressed she decided to apply a little eye liner and some clear lip gloss. She pulled her hair in a twist on the side of her head and tied it off with a pretty flower letting her bangs curl on the other side. Happy that she looked descent she walked to the common room to meet Harry.

Draco was always an early riser. It was just how he was. Although he despised mornings. Getting out of bed was his last idea of a good idea. He heaved a deep breathe wondering how to approach Hermione. There was no way she was leaving this school without her knowing how he felt. Unless she didn't feel the same then he might have to obliviate her. Which wouldn't be a good idea considering how protective Harry was. It was like he was ALWAYS around. Draco never got any alone time with her. And if it seemed like he would here comes Potter popping up uninvited whining and dragging Hermione off with his fruity problems. Jeez couldn't that boy just go shag Snape already and get it over with? Draco couldn't believe his Godfather was marrying Potter. He thought he hated him! Guess opposites really do attract. Draco mosied around his room putting together an immaculate outfit for today. Snape would be keeping Potter busy for two hours while Draco got Hermione alone for once. He wanted to look his best. After putting on his fine school wear and fluffed his hair up making it lay over his eyes he grabbed his bag and left for the great hall.

Hermione smiled at Harry when she entered the common room. He looked disheveled sitting there waiting for her. Her guess was he just crawled out of bed.

"Hey Mione. You ready for breakfast?" Harry asked getting off the couch and offering his arm to her.

"Yes I am. I am a little nervous about today. Uninterrupted time with Draco." She said giving nervous giggle.

"I thought you looked extra hot." Harry replied nudging her. She gave a light laugh feeling little better.

"So I was wondering if you could help me. What should I do?" Harry gave her a considering look then decided to just tell her straight out.

"Mione if you want to try this then go ahead. If he continues to be a prick he ain't worth your time. " Hermione nodded knowing Harry meant if Draco didn't mind showing her off then she shouldn't mind being shown off. Steeling herself for the day they continued on their way to breakfast. Harry already had a plan on getting Draco to drop the arrogant prat act around her. It was up to him to either try or lose out on the best woman he'd ever meet.

Harry spotted Draco heading for the great hall and quickly thought of something.

"Hey 'Mione I forgot one of my books. I'll be right back."

"I'll come with you." She replied turning around.

"No." Hermione raised her eyebrow at him. "I don't want you to miss breakfast. Merlin knows where that book is after all. My room's a bit of a mess." Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"Alright but do hurry. You don't need to miss any meals either." With that she continued to walk to the great hall. Harry ran into Draco's directions and sent a silent petrificus totalus at him. Right as Draco was about to tip over Harry rushed over to catch him and drug him into a dark nitch. Draco's frozen glare was on him. Harry binded Draco and took the spell off him.

"What the fuck Potter!" Draco screamed.  
"Hush ferret! Someone might hear you."

"I hope someone hears me you freak. Now let me go." Harry slapped Draco's face making Draco look stunned at the contact.

"Now you listen to me. I know how you feel about Hermione." Draco's eyes widened and his cheeks tinted pink.

"I don't know what you're talking about Potty. Maybe you should have your eyes checked." Harry glared at him and raised his hand as if to slap him again. Draco flinched and shut up at the sight.

"You listen and you listen good ferret. I know you like her. What I don't know is how far you're willing to go to show her how much you care. Now I also know what you did with Dumbledore and a certain unbreakable vow." Draco's eyes widened again but this time he looked scared. "All I want to know is if you truly want to be with my friend are you going to treat her like she deserves to be? She's not some china doll you can set up and look pretty. You need to be proud of her and show her off but treat her as your equal. Now are you going to do that or am I going to have to Obliviate you?" Harry looked dead serious as he pointed his wand between Draco's eyes. Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Boy Who Wouldn't Fucking Die was giving him permission to be with his Golden Princess. Well if he treated her exactly as Harry said to. Which in all honesty he didn't mind. He wanted an equal.

"Potter I am more than willing to treat Hermione The way she deserves if she'll have me."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: CLIFF HANGER! YAY! I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED RESCENTLY. I WENT TO MISSOURI TO VISIT FAMILY AND MY FAMILY IS HUGE SO I DIDN'T HAVE MUCH TIME BETWEEN THEM AND MY DAUGHTER. IF YOU LEAVE A LOT OF REVIEWS I PROMISE TO GET ANOTHER ONE UP IN A FEW DAYS! **


	14. Chapter 14

Harry slowly lowered his wand at Draco's admission.

"If you make her cry even once I will personally make you wish you were at Voldermort's mercy instead of mine." Harry unbinded him and walked off to breakfast. Draco ran a hand through his soft hair and took a deep breathe. He couldn't believe what just happened. Harry bloody Potter didn't mind if he dated Hermione. He really didn't mind. Holy shit. Maybe he was dreaming. A quick pinch and an "ow!" later proved it happened. Draco straightened his uniform and walked to breakfast. He planned on secretly wooing Granger. Hopefully she wouldn't mind staying hidden with him until Potter offed Crazy-Mort.

"Oh Harry there you are. You sure took a long time." Hermione replied when Harry sat next to her. Harry just gave her a big grin and continued gathering food on his plate. Hermione quirked an eyebrow at his strange behavior but said nothing. After eating they both got up to go to potions with Snape. Harry was freakin out. Last time he saw him wasn't a happy time. Hermione noticed and grabbed his hand for comfort. He smiled at her and gave her a peck on the cheek in thanks. Draco glared from behind them. If he didn't know better about Potter's preferred sex he would of saved Voldermort the effort in killing the fruit loop.

When the made it to potions class and sat down in there seat Snape was nowhere to be seen. Everyone looked around but didn't find him. His usual grand entranced always happened a minute after they sat down. Maybe he was trying new material. Harry just thought he was thinking of ways to poison him without getting caught.

BANG!

Everyone jumped at the loud noise as Snape practically glided into the room. Did his feet ever touch the ground?

"Today we will be doing practice work in the Forbidden Forest. I trust you are all mature enough to handle this small task of collecting ingrediants. You will be severely graded on this and must get at least a passes expectations to pass this class. You will leave your personal items and only take yourselves. NO FOOD of any kind is permitted. I have knapsacks here for collecting ingrediants and protective gloves. Come up here collect a bag and head to the main doors." With that everyone stood up to grab a bag and go. When Harry got up there he snuck a glance at Snape and regretted it. He looked ready to kill.

'We're not going out for ingrediants. We're going out so Snape can kill me and claim it was an accident!' Harry thought as he scurried to Hermione and held onto her. Hermione was used to Harry being like this and just patted his head. Snape glared even worse at the scene. After all Potter was engaged to him. And he most definately didn't share.

**SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER BUT I HAVE BEEN DISENHEARTENED BY THE LACK OF REVIEWS. I WILL TRY TO GET A NEW ONE UP SOON THO FOR THOSE FEW KIND ENOUGH TO LEAVE REVIEWS. YOU RELE MAKE MY DAY! **


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT MY SPELLING. I DON'T HAVE A BETA. ANY TAKERS? TIL I DO I HAVE TO RELY ON MYSELF AND MYSELF WRITES THESE AS MY ONE YEAR OLD YANKS ON MY HAIR AND POUNCES ON ME. LOVE YOU GUYS!**

They walked the distant to the forbidden forest silently. All were to scared to say anything because of Snape's glare. Harry refused to relinquish hold on Hermione much to Draco's annoyance. How was he suppose to talk to her if the Fairy was always there! He had half a mind to jinx him. But with how close Potter was clinging he could hit Hermione. Choices Choices…

"Stop!" Boomed Snape's voice making everyone jump. Hmmm guess everyone was lost in thought. "This is where we will be collecting the mangina root for a new potion I have been currently producing. The mangina root is not rare or particularly dangerous but it takes consentration to procure. One wrong cut and it's useless. Can anyone tell me what the mangina roots are mostly used for?" No one raised their hands except Hermione making Snape roll his eyes.

"Anyone besides Ms. Granger? No? Mr. Potter enlighten us." Harry visibly paled and squeezed onto Hermione tighter.

"Uhm well it's a plant?" He said nervously.

"Yes Mr. Potter it is a plant. What I want to know is what said plant is mostly used for." Snape drawled rolling his eyes. Harry glanced at Hermione like she could save him. He did double take when he saw her smirk and that he felt a slight poking in his mind. OHHH she was doing legitimancy. He kept eye contact pretending it was just looking like she'd miraculously save him. Then he saw the answer. Mangina was normally used as a base because it made most solution stable when the thick roots dissolved into a solid yet flexible liquid keeping most interacting ingrediants from being voltile. And that's exactly what Harry said smirking the entire time. Snape's face showed his shock then his suspicion.

"Very good. On to how to properly procure the root." On went the lesson with the students doing their best not to get on Snape's bad side although no one thought he had a good side so it'd prob be his worse side. Hermione was separated from the rest to keep her from helping everyone. Draco looked over at Snape to see if he was looking and quickly walked over to her.

"Hey Granger." He whispered next to her ear making her jump.

"Malfoy! What on earth"

"Shhh! Do you wanna get in trouble?" Draco whispered harshly. Hermione closed her mouth and glared at the handsome blonde.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She asked in a hushed tone. Malfoy looked a little nervous so she softened her features. Malfoy took a quick look around before casting mufflio on them.

"I've only got a few minutes to say this before Fairy attaches himself to you. I have uhm you know feeling for well you." Hermione's eyes widened then she left out a soft giggle.

"Oh you had me going for a minute." She replied but when his face remained serious she stood up to look at him better.

"Why would you be interested in a Mudblood like me?" Draco's face darkened at her words.

"Do not call yourself that. It's not true. After Merlin's journal"

"Yes after Merlin's journal you now know you're not as pure as you thought. So what now you want to help your family by wooing the Gryffindor princess?" Draco's face contorted into being hurt. He couldn't believe she could be so cruel. He couldn't really blame her after all the harsh things he said to her. He nodded at her and cancelled the mufflio and walked away with his head down. Hermione felt really bad for what she said. She just didn't want to be used.

'Maybe I should apologize.' She thought just as Harry launched himself at her.

"So what did Draco want? Are you two dating?" He asked bouncing around. Hermione was confused for a minute before it clicked.

"You're trying to set me up! How could you? Do you not remember all the horrible things he's done to us?" Harry deflated at this and pulled Hermione near a tree.

"Listen love he's changed. I'm not trying to set you up I just want you happy. And you two have both had crushes on each other for years! You wouldn't believe what he's done for you."

"What has he done for me?" Harry put his hands behind his back and kicked some dirt.

"Did I say that?" Hermione crossed her arms and started tapping her foot.

"Yes you did. So what has he done Harry Potter." Harry sighed and dropped his arms.

"He made an unbreakable vow to spy on Voldermort in exchange for your protection. But I don't want you being with him out of sympathy. He really cares for you." Hermione's face fell as she thought back to Draco's reaction to what she said. She had been quite the ice bitch. After a quick nod to Harry she left to search for Draco having already gathered her plant.

She found him by another private area stomping on the roots he was suppose to b collecting. He looked kind of cute with a temper. Hermione took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Hey Draco." She said making him jump. He turned his steel blue eyes on her and took a defensive stance.

"Granger." He replied coldly eyeing her like she was going to ambush him.

"Listen Draco I know I was royal bitch back there but I'm just not used to you wanting to be nice to me."

"People change Granger."

"I know that so I was wondering if you'd like to start fresh and come to the 7th floor by the Barnaby tapestry to meet me and Harry. We're gunna hang out." Draco looked suspicious about the invitation but decided he may as well see what happens. He gave her a nod to let her know he'd be there and she gave him a blinding smile then skipped off leaving Draco to dreamily smile after her.

Meanwhile Harry was attempting to get his own plants and was so not succeeding . As he was crouched down in sole focus of getting the damn plant in one piece he didn't see Snape come up behind him.

"Trouble Mr. Potter?" He drawled making Harry jump into the air and whirl around.

"Uhm just a bit Professor. I'll be alright though." Harry stammered looking at Snape through wide eyes. Snape smirked at his response and walked up to Harry almost to where their bodies touch. Snape leaned down close to Harry's ear

"Are you sure about that Mr. Potter?" He whispered in that sexy silky voice.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: YAY! A CLIFF HANGER! I HAVE A VERY GOOD REASON FOR ONE SO PLEASE DON'T UNFOLLOW ME! FIRST OFF I HAVE A CONTEST OF SORTS! YOU MY VERY DEAR READER'S GET TO CHOOSE BETWEEN THESE TWO OPTIONS FOR THE BIG "DATE" OF HERMIONE AND DRACO!**

**1: Have them watch the Lion King with Hermione pointing out that every time she see's the part where Scar is singing "Be Prepaired" to the hyeenas she cant help but picture Voldermort singing it to his Death Eater.**

**2: Have them play truth or dare while listening to Britney Spears because Harry LOVES that bitch and pick a dare for Draco from Hermione.**

**LET THE GAMES BEGIN!**


End file.
